Problem: The sequence of integers in the row of squares and in each of the two columns of squares form three distinct arithmetic sequences. What is the value of $N$?

[asy]
unitsize(0.35inch);
draw((0,0)--(7,0)--(7,1)--(0,1)--cycle);
draw((1,0)--(1,1));
draw((2,0)--(2,1));
draw((3,0)--(3,1));
draw((4,0)--(4,1));
draw((5,0)--(5,1));
draw((6,0)--(6,1));
draw((6,2)--(7,2)--(7,-4)--(6,-4)--cycle);
draw((6,-1)--(7,-1));
draw((6,-2)--(7,-2));
draw((6,-3)--(7,-3));
draw((3,0)--(4,0)--(4,-3)--(3,-3)--cycle);
draw((3,-1)--(4,-1));
draw((3,-2)--(4,-2));
label("21",(0.5,0.8),S);
label("14",(3.5,-1.2),S);
label("18",(3.5,-2.2),S);
label("$N$",(6.5,1.8),S);
label("-17",(6.5,-3.2),S);
[/asy]
Solution: Since $18 - 14 = 4$, the common difference in the first column of squares is 4, so the number above 14 is $14 - 4 = 10$, and the number above 10 is $10 - 4 = 6$.  This is also the fourth number in the row, so the common difference in the row is $(6 - 21)/3 = -5$.

Then the seventh (and last) number in the row is $21 - 5 \cdot 6 = -9$.  In the second column, the common difference is $[(-17) - (-9)]/4 = -2$, so $N = -9 - (-2) = \boxed{-7}$.